


Up Next, Angie's Diary in being Atua's Vessel

by puffinmuffin13



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Angie's perspective on the whole diary thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I don't even know anymore with my fics. I've got a couple I'm working on more than others but on the diary fics actually progressing... That might take a while.

X/X/XX

Nyahahaha! Hello there diary! A while ago Kokichi and Angie saw Mom writing in a diary so! We went to the store and bought our own. Atua says hi!

Ooh, where should Angie start... Atua, give me guidance!

Atua says Angie should start with today, and not bother going back to write what happened yesterday. Atua is so smart!

Let's see... Angie was a good child today! Angie did not do anything out of line, though she may have egged Kaito and Kokichi's on in their argument. Atua was bored and wished for some entertainment, and as Atua's vessel it is my duty to provide such! Nyahaha!

Later Angie introduced Korekiyo to Tumblr! Atua says that chaos will eventually ensue, though. Oh! and Angie walked Ryoma to his appointment with his therapist today.

That is all, diary! Nyahaha! May Atau bless you!

\- Angie


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am having trouble with these diary fics and I should also be sleeping. In other news, Angie draws a face and I am too lazy to write what happens in the group chat. Yeet.

X/X/XX

Hello again, diary! Today, Angie went to the park with her friends! Or, more accurately, her girl friends. Angie doesn't have a girlfriend, by the way.

While there, Angie climbed lots of trees! It was super fun, nyahaha! And Maki climbed the trees too! Nyaha, Atua told Angie to challenge Maki to a tree-climbing race, and Angie agreed. Maki won, though.

Hmm, let's see... Oh! The boys made fudge while the girls were out, nyaha! And we had lots of fun discussing pizza toppings! Angie likes pepperoni the most, though Atua says it's fine if others don't.

Atua is speaking to Angie...! Oh! he says to make a group chat! Nyahahaha, what a wonderful idea! Angie will be right back!

(°^°) Kirumi said to let her and the others sleep... Oh well! Atua has gone to bed, so Angie will as well, nya! Goodnight~!

\- Angie


End file.
